I'm your tramp stamp
by Future Writer Girl
Summary: Lily her friends and the Marauders are having a lazy day in the common room, When a question is asked it changes everything. Set in 6th year, LilyXJames PeterXoc SiriusXoc RemusXoc  Don't like, Don' read.


**I'm his tramp stamp**

**Lily/James**

Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Jess, And Cari all sat in the Gryffindor common room lazily chatting about everything and nothing.

"Jessica, My love?" Sirius took her hands and placed them on her heart.

"Yes, my loving Star?" She responded, jokingly looking into his eyes with fake love.

"What is the stupidest thing you have ever done?" Jess considered for a moment, She could be very idiotic at times; even she could admit that.

"It has to be the time me Cari, Katie, and Lils crashed that frat party back home" Jess started, the marauders were very intrigued. Lily around her friends was very care free and loved to make jokes- and pull pranks- but never had they suspected that lily, or Cari, or Katie -sweet innocent and little would ever drink. Jess though, they could see.

"Oh, god Jess don't bring that up it only brings back my hangover!" Lily Evans sighed as she rubbed her temples and ran her fingers through her vibrant red hair.

Cari shuttered remembering the first and only time she had ever gotten drunk. Cari- short for Carmelita Maria Ayana Rodriguez- was the quiet book worm of the group, she loved animals- dark ones included, she loved the thought of werewolves- but she was Hispanic, her dark skin tone and brown wavy hair were only skin deep of her Latina ways, she had a short temper. Her family was a very rich pure-blood family; they have been pure-bloods for centuries, Just about as long as the Malfoy's, and the Blacks.

James was utterly stunned; Lily did not seem like the partying type. Or one to get drunk, ever.

"What happened?" James asked, Lily's face was flushed, Jess was snickering, and Cari was trying to keep a straight face- and was failing miserably.

"Well, we don't know we were so Shmamered that-"

"What the Bloody freaking hell is a Shmamered?" Sirius asked incredulously, Lily and Cari groaned as Jess' eye's blazed.

"It means drunk beyond belief you insensitive prat!" Jess yelled, Sirius nodded afraid what the petit black haired girl would do to him.

Jess –Jessica Mara White- was very like Sirius in some ways, they both hated losing, slacked off, made fun of people, pranked people, and enjoyed a very decent snog. Jess had long straight black hair that went down her back, and a pale complexion with stunning blue eyes. She was a half blood, but Muggle stuff bored her.

"Go, on" James urged, he stared at the back of lily's head.

"Well, we were all shmamered so we don't remember a thing, but when we woke up, we all had tramp stamps!" The marauders froze.

"Wait, what?" Remus asked, his complexion paled at the result of the full moon slowly and agonizingly approaching.

"What are they? What are they?" Sirius jumped up and down in his seat, before Cari hit him over the head with a book and murmured something in Spanish.

"Well, Katie got a mouse tail – Four guesses why" Lily replied casually, Katie and Peter were head over heels in love with each other- Thus the reason the two usually separate groups were spending time together.

"Cari got a wolf howling at the moon" Jess replied, Both Remus and Cari Blushed. Remus had developed a crush on Cari- and vice versa- but Cari had no idea about Remus' furry little problem.

"Jess got a shaggy black dog, with the words 'I can take any beast'" Lily told them, Sirius knew it was her patronus, but he still liked the idea of Jess having him as a tramp stamp.

"Lily's is really boring, it's just a Stag with the words 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' " Jess said, Looking James in the eye, James gulped. The love of his entire Hogwarts career had a tramp stamp that practically said "I love James Potter" The Lunch bell sounded as the two groups got up and walked towards the portrait, James held lily back.

"What the Fuck?" Lily whispered as James pulled her away from the group.

"How drunk were you?" James asked, a glint of hope was visibly shown in his eyes, Lily sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Extremely drunk James, I don't even know what the Stag is for or what 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' means!" Lily exclaimed at James "Why don't you just give up?" James sucked in a shocked breath.

"Why don't you give up on hating me?" James asked, Lily looked into James' hazel eyes. There was no mischief, No arrogance, No happiness, No James-ness. Only Pain, Adoration, Commitment, and as much as she hated to admit it, Love.

"I don't hate you James" Lily whispered, she stared at her feet.

"Then Lily Evans, this will be the last and final time I ever do this" James told lily, She looked up to see James staring at her with those eye's you could just see his soul through "Will you Please go to hogsmead with me this weekend?" Fear was evident in his eyes.

"James, I…" Lily trailed off, James exhaled the breath he didn't know he had been keeping, a tear escaped his eye and he ran off. Lily felt alone, more than she ever had since her parents went missing, or Tuney started to hate her, or when Serverus had almost called her a mud-blood.

James was crushed, he thought this time maybe she would have said yes, and they would have lived there happily ever after together. Finish 6th year, She could spend the summer at his place- His parents would adore her- she would get head girl, Some lucky twat would be her assistant, They would spend every hogsmead visit together having group dates and just ones for themselves. He would tell her that he loves her; she would be reluctant at first but tell him that she loves him also. At the end of the year, Lily would become a healer, and James' an Aurror and they would get married the following spring, then after a few months would get pregnant with their child that would look exactly like James, but with Lily's eye's… Those gorgeous gorgeous eyes.

James trudged his way to the great hall, as he entered all eyes seemed to be on him.

"James!" lily yelled, her face flushed from running from their meeting place.

"What do you want Evans?" James snapped, all eyes were on him and Lily. They hadn't fought in over a week- Because of peter and Katie- So they were excited for some action, though not the kind they expected. Lily crashed her lips to James', the great hall gasped- Teachers and students alike.

James was on cloud nine, He felt lily's lips move against his own and her hands snaked around his neck- and his around her waist pulling her closer. All to soon it felt like, Lily pulled away and placed her forehead on James' and whispered

"Yes"

**I know it's not my usual Twilight- nor is it much good. But I have been in HP withdraw since the end so I'll just be doing this. And for those who read TYLE I am still continuing, but I was just taking a quick summer break off. Hope you liked it R&R PLZ?**

**~FRG**


End file.
